Humanity's Angel and Devil
by lazyxhime
Summary: Heaven sent an angel. Hell sent a devil. No one could've predicted the oncoming conflict between them. Humanity's only hope is in the hands of an angel and a devil.


A/N: I got the idea of this fic when I was at church. I was already thinking of things that will happen in the future chapters so I was thinking, Wait! I have to think of the beginning first! So I wrote this. It's only two pages, but that's okay because it's only the prologue. Give your thoughts, if you like it or not!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… TT

General Warnings: AU

Chapter Warnings: Nothing you should be wary of in this chapter.

Future Chapters Warnings: slight yaoi and murder

Note: This is an end of the world fic and has references to God, Jesus, Heaven, and hell. I'm semi religious, and I don't think any religious person will get offended by this fic. If you are, please tell me. I know the Catholic religion (and maybe some others) doesn't support homosexuality, but I believe God put us on this Earth not only to multiply, but to love others. If one of God's sons loves another of God's sons, who are we to stop love? Love can't be stopped people. It may be disturbing, but they love each other so get over it.

- - - - -

A small boy dressed in white with bright yellow hair and innocent blue eyes passed by the huge opened wooden doors and entered the local homeless shelter. It was 6 AM and the sun rose up behind him. Three whisker-like scars covered each cheek and he looked very much angelic.

"U-um…excuse me?" his hesitant voice echoed throughout the vast space. He winced, that was very loud. He hoped it didn't bother anyone.

A girl in her late teens who volunteered at the place from 10 PM to 8 AM turned a corner and smiled. "Yes? I'm Regina. How may I help you?"

"U-um…M-may I stay here? I mean if there's room…"

The girl paused and stared. The boy before her was too…cute! She resisted a squeal and smile sweetly. "Of course, this place is very big and free for anyone." She paused again. "How old are you?"

"Twelve…"

The girl stared. The boy was…twelve? No way! She had a twelve-year-old younger brother and he was nothing like this! The boy was too short and cute and polite! Her smile brightened. "Well, since you're younger then fourteen, we'll have to ask you some questions. Do you mind?"

The boy shook his head.

"Okay, can you tell me why you are here?

The boy shook his head.

"Can you tell me anything about your family?"

The boy shook his head.

The girl frowned. "Why not?"

The boy shrugged. "I can't remember."

"…Do you remember your name?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

- - - - -

"You called, Master?" A black haired teenager said as he knelt at the feet of his Master.

"Ah, yes. It seems _he_ sent someone down, _again_," the Master's voice boomed.

The boy nodded, understanding his master's frustration. The last time G-_he_ sent someone down, the whole world got saved and his Master had to spend centuries hidden in a cave at the ends of the world in order to heal himself after the disasters.  
If he was planning to move again, then his Master would too,

"What are your orders for me, Master?"

"Go down and find him. Make sure he doesn't turn out like the last one. I do not want anything like that to happen again! I might not survive this time."

"Master, you are the strongest; you'll be able to survive even if I, only a servant, screw up. Anyway, Master, rest assured that the next one will be dealt with as soon as I find him." The boy smirked. "I am the best of yours, after all."

The Master smiled fondly at the boy in front of him. "Yes, you were one of my first pupils. You are the best, after your traitorous brother."

The boy winced.

"Oh, right, you don't like talking about him."

"Master…"

"You may go. Wait! You'll be taking your apprentice, too."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Will that be safe, Master? Two may be too much…"

"She's your apprentice, so I trust her. I will punish you both thoroughly if either of you mess up."

"I understand, Master."

"Good. Bring him back. I want to play with an angel."

"I understand."

"Take care…Sasuke…"

- - - - -

A/N: That's the end of the prologue! What do you think of it? I'm creating so much new stories, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with the chapters. Oh well I don't think this chapter shows how interesting the story might be, but if you are interested in what happens next, YAY!

Please review!

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


End file.
